


[OS] A time to find you

by RiceBullet



Series: OS or Unfinished Work [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, MLB, MariBat, marijon, mlb x dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBullet/pseuds/RiceBullet
Summary: Some people take a major role in our lives. Unfortunately, we don't always realize the value of this person until he or she leaves.Jon has met this person. Her name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.[MariJon]
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Superboy
Series: OS or Unfinished Work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007058
Comments: 30
Kudos: 165





	[OS] A time to find you

**The first time Jon met Marinette, he was only 12 years old**. He had just moved to Metropolis, and she was the daughter of the baker at the bottom of their building.

She was two years older than him, but had had to repeat a class because she couldn't speak English. Her parents had immigrated to the United States two years earlier.

It was a family like any other.

Marinette was very nice. He quickly sympathized with her.

On his first day of school, to his surprise, Marinette was in his class. Jon was quite happy to have at least one familiar face in his class. She made sure to introduce him to the whole class. She also showed him around the school.

Jon was happy to have a new friend.

**Marinette officially became his best friend when Jon was 13 years old.**

The reason was simple: Marinette discovered his secret by accident.

It was his fault... A man had tried to rob the Dupain-Cheng's small bakery and Superboy had stepped in to help them. The couple was grateful. Marinette thanked him warmly.

Everything was going well. He had done a good deed and saved one of his friends.

Except that like an idiot, he didn't think to change his pants and shoes and went to school with just a different top. Jon hadn't thought about the fact that his friend Marinette was a fashion fanatic and that she would have recognized his pants...

Marinette confronted him after class.

“Jon, I know you're Superboy.”

“Huh?! What? Who? I-I have no idea what you're talking about! I... I don't know any Superboy!”

“Jon... You should change your costume... the one you've got is too... easy to recognize.”

“……….”

“You have a jam stain on your leg... you must have gotten dirty saving my parents this morning.”

“I'm just... I'm...”

Jon was seriously freaking out.

“It's okay. It's okay. I won't tell anyone. Besides... Thanks again for helping my parents if you hadn't been there...”

“I... uh... you're welcome?”

Marinette smiles at him. She ended up asking him questions about his powers, and he answered them as best he could. The little girl proved to be a great help to him on many occasions. She would give him alibis so he could leave, she would bring him his notes when he was unable to attend class. She even came to help him finish his homework!

She was the first one hundred percent human person outside of his father's circle of friends with whom he could talk about his powers or even tell about his adventures. There was Damian... But he was Batman's son, so it didn't count.

Without really realizing it, Marinette became a constant presence in his life. She was very often at his house and got along very well with his parents.

He eventually introduced Marinette to Damian. It was a meeting he feared because of Damian's difficult temperament. His friend tried to belittle Marinette, but the blueberry didn't let him and retorted just as coldly. At that moment a miracle happened. In the evening when they were on patrol together, Damian told him an amazing thing.

“Hm. She is acceptable. I approve.”

The little hybrid felt relieved. Damian had appreciated Marinette.

**Time passed.**

Jon used to spend a lot of time with Marinette, well, when his "Superboy" activity allowed it. She was a person he could count on. She was also his confidante. Marinette probably knew more about him than his own parents. She was a person who always listened, without ever passing judgment. Mari was a good advisor. She knew him by heart. It was both reassuring and extremely troublesome at the same time. He couldn't hide anything from her, she always knew when he wasn't well... In those moments, she always brought him his favorite dessert to cheer him up.

**Jon was 15 years old, when he had his first girlfriend** , her name was Lisa. He introduced her to Marinette and Damian. Marinette congratulated him warmly. She had a long talk with his girlfriend and wanted to include her in her circle of friends right away. Jon was sincerely happy that his best friend was so kind and, above all, that she accepted his relationship with such enthusiasm.

Unfortunately this was not the case for Damian.

“Kent... I knew you weren't a genius, but now you've reached a level of stupidity that is still unparalleled.”

“Damian... I understood that you didn't like her, but there's no need to be rude.”

“... And people dare to say that I'm insensitive...”

Jon didn't understand what Damian meant by that.

Surprisingly, no one seemed to approve his relationship, to his great frustration.

Once again, Marinette stayed by his side to cheer him up. She was a golden friend.

However, Jon soon realized that maintaining a relationship with someone who didn't know his secret was going to be more complicated than expected. He was often late for their dates, had to lie constantly to justify himself... And then sometimes he had to leave her high and dry because he heard someone screaming for help or he heard that a crime was being committed, so he would leave. Lisa quickly made him understand that she was not at all happy with this situation.

When things didn't go well, he would complain to Marinette. She always listened to him and tried to help him several times.

Jon was eager to tell Lisa the truth, but his father had made it very clear that it was not a good idea. He would put her in danger. His father had insisted that it was purely a miracle that nothing had happened to Marinette yet. Although he was frustrated by this, he chose to follow his father's advice.

Then things got worse between them, when Lisa began to blame him for his relationship with Marinette.

“Jon, I'm sick and tired of you spending so much time with Marinette!”

“Liz, Mari is my best friend.”

“Is she? Because all I can see is that she's clearly in love with you! Don't you realize she's turning everyone against me?”

“Mari and I are just friends. She would never do that, it's not like her.”

Disputes really started to multiply. Lisa wanted Jon to stop seeing Marinette as "proof of his love" for her, but Jon refused to give in to what he saw more and more as a "whim".

It was out of question for the young hybrid to abandon his best friend.

Then came the final straw.

Lisa slapped Marinette one day. She would have gone further, if Damian hadn't been around. Besides, his best friend was ready to kill Lisa on the spot, if Marinette hadn't stopped him.

Jon, who had seen the scene, rushed to Marinette to make sure she was okay.

Lisa was furious.

“Lisa, have you gone crazy?! Why are you picking on Marinette?!”

“It's always the same thing, you always take her side! Why do you always take her side? Why the hell do you always defend her?! Can't you see she's trying to break us up?!”

Jon, who was already tired of Lisa's constant mood swings, decided to end their relationship. He wouldn't stay with someone who could hurt his best friend just because of her misplaced jealousy. 

**Jon was 17 when he lost his best friend.**

Marinette had decided to continue her studies in Paris. She was going to attend a very reputable art school at the end of their high school year. Jon was happy for her; Mari had worked really hard to be accepted in this school.

The day before her departure, Marinette asked him to join her for a last evening together. She gave him a letter and made him promise to open it only after she left. Despite his curiosity, Jon respected her request.

Marinette left for Paris, and Jon opened the letter.

_Hey Super Jon,_

_When you read this letter, I'll probably be in the middle of the ocean, stressing like crazy, because I don't know what's waiting for me in Paris..._

_What I am about to tell you now, I wish I had the courage to tell you in person. However, I know I wouldn't have been brave enough to face your answer._

_Jon, when I first met you, you were a carefree, irresponsible, daredevil kid._

_I watched you grow up, I watched you change, I watched you mature._

_The carefree little boy has given way to a true hero._

_The little boy I admired has become a man. A man I learned to cherish... A man I fell in love with._

_I know you don't feel the same way about me. We grew up together, and I am more of a sister to you than a friend. And I respect those feelings._

_I cherish our friendship with all my heart._

_But if I stay with you, I'm afraid my feelings won't go away. The longer I stay with you, the more I fall under your spell. The more I see you, the more my heart cries that I am not the one your heart beats for._

_That's why I chose to leave._

_I need time for myself. I need to take stock. I need to be alone._

_For me, this is a page that is being turned._

_And I know that for you, it is also a new era that is beginning._

_I will always cheer you on from Paris. Follow your dreams, live your life to the fullest and have no regrets. It won't be easy every day, but you've already proven that you can move forward._

_Take care of yourself, little alien._

_All my love to you._

_Marinette._

Jon rereads the letter several times.

He felt like a complete idiot. By Rao, what an imbecile he was... As he reread the letter for the fifteenth time, he realized how blind he had been.

Jon's heart was tight, he had a terrible urge to cry.

He realized at that moment that he would never see Marinette again. She probably wouldn't want to talk to him anymore...

Days passed and Jon felt terribly empty.

He had never realized how important Marinette was in his life. It was true what they said... You only value things when you've lost them.

He no longer had anyone to confide in, no one to watch his back... No one to tell his adventures to (and make them more exciting)...

Jon allowed himself to cry after a long week.

While his tears were flowing down his cheeks.

It was at that moment that he understood...

He loved Marinette... by Rao... He was in love with her...

Jon had let the love of his life go because he had been unable to see her by his side.

**Time passed again.**

**Jon was 22 years old when he heard that there were terrorist attacks in Paris.**

His first thought was for Marinette.

She had managed to break into the fashion business. Although she was only 24 years old, she had already signed a contract with Audrey Bourgeois, nicknamed the Queen of Fashion. Marinette made the front page of women's newspapers on a regular basis. She had become friends with several artists, including Jagged Stone, an international rock star.

Most importantly, the young woman lived in Paris.

This meant that she was potentially in danger...

Even though the Justice League had given orders not to intervene there, Jon wanted to take a look at the situation. He just... wanted to make sure Mari was okay...

He then discovered that Paris had heroes: Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Seeing them at work... Jon thought that Paris would be fine. Those two were real superheroes. He then returned to Metropolis.

Despite everything, his heart was not at peace.

Jon would have liked to see Marinette in person, but he wasn't sure he had the courage to face her beautiful blue eyes, looking at him with contempt...

After becoming aware of her feelings, Jon had shut himself away a lot. No girl was of any interest to him anymore. To forget his grief, he had given himself over to his role as "Superboy". His work had earned him a place in the Justice League.

And yet... he still felt empty.

Damian kept telling him that he was an idiot... If he loved Marinette so much, then why didn't he go after her? Why not try to reconnect with her?

Simple.

Because he respected her decision.

He had a chance and he let it go. Jon would certainly not force his feelings on Marinette. Not after she made such an effort to forget him. Not after she had moved on. That would be insulting.

**Jon was 23 years old when the heroes of Paris officially asked the Justice League for help.**

To his surprise, he learned that the Paris heroine would only accept help from the Justice League if Superboy and Robin were sent.

Ladybug gave no further explanation for this request. She wanted Superboy and Robin, or no one.

After deliberation, the League decided to send Jon and Damian to Paris. They were to meet Ladybug outside the city.

As usual, Robin was suspicious. He didn't like Ladybug's condescending air, and he didn't like the fact that she could give orders to the League.

Jon, on the other hand, was just curious.

When Ladybug arrived, she was alone. The second feline hero was nowhere to be found.

“Good evening, gentlemen. I'm glad to see that you are always so punctual.”

“TT, you on the other hand are late.”

The heroine smiled.

“Sorry, I had a hard time losing my partner. He is not aware that I called the League. And if he had known that I had specifically asked the Super Sons to come... He would have had a fit.”

Jon couldn't help but frown. "Super Sons" was a nickname he and Robin had earned when they were still teenagers. He hadn't heard that nickname in a long time.

He didn't need to look at Robin to know he was tense.

Ladybug's smile only got bigger.

“You know, I'm a little disappointed, boys... I know I've changed, but still... I can't believe you don't recognize me.”

Robin squinted his eyes visibly.

Jon, on the other hand, was thinking. Ladybug seemed to know them. It meant that she had asked to work with them because she knew their secret identity.

“I had set up a Team, but unfortunately certain events made me have to fire them... I know you are wondering why I only called on the two of you. The reason is simply because I know that I could trust you completely. And what I really need today is people I can trust...”

She had said these words always with a smile on her face, in a soft and affectionate voice.

“And then... You trusted me first... It's natural that I return the favor.”

A light emanated from Ladybug. When this one disappeared... It was no longer the heroine of Paris who was in front of him but... Marinette.

Jon's heart missed a beat.

Marinette was Ladybug.

Marinette was the heroine of Paris...

Without thinking, Jon took her in his arms. She gave him back his embrace.

“Mari... I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, _super idiot_.”

After these revelations, it only took them 6 months to stop Hawk Moth.

During six months, Jon had the pleasure of reunited with the woman who had always been his best friend.

Six months for him to fall madly in love.

While Paris was celebrating the defeat of Hawk Moth. Jon decided to take action.

He had wasted enough time as it was. Even if he had to be rejected, he was going to confess his feelings to Marinette. At least he would have no regrets.

Jon asked her to join him at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Ladybug..."

"Superboy. I'm glad to see that you have finally learned punctuality over time..."

He laughed softly. He took the opportunity to look at her a little longer. Her hair was shorter, her ladybug uniform left very little room for imagination.

Heavens... She was gorgeous...

How could he not see it?

“Ladybug... Mari... There is something I need to tell you absolutely.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“You are the person who has always been by my side, in good times and bad. You have been my pillar, my strength, my support... I wish I had been less foolish, to see that everything I needed, that the only person my heart desired, was at my side from the beginning. Mari... I know it's only been six months since we met again, but for me... It's as if you never left. It's as if the hole in my heart has finally been filled... You make me feel emotions that I never thought existed. I love you Mari... And deep down... I think I've always loved you.”

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

And for the first time since they had met, he had the right to taste her lips.

Jon was 23 years old... when Marinette Dupain-Cheng became his girlfriend.

Jon was 25 years old when he proposed to her.

Jon was 26 years old, when he had the pleasure of hearing the word " Daddy" for the first time...

* * *

**BONUS 1:**

Jon calls his parents.

“Mom, Dad... I'm... going to stay in Paris a little longer. I... I really love Marinette and-

“Wait a minute honey, did you just say you're in love with Marinette?”

“Yes?”

“…”

There was a silence. Then Jon began to hear sobs.

“Mom?! Are you all right?”

He heard his mother sniffling loudly.

“Eleven years... Clark it took him eleven years to realize _that_... At this rate, we're never going to have grandchildren!!!!”

Jon heard Clark sobbing as well.

He felt extremely offended.

**BONUS 2:**

Robin watched in the distance as Ladybug was obviously flirting with Superboy. The idiot was scratching his head and blushing.

Robin was not patient at all. He was tired of watching those two idiots turn around.

He made a big decision. For his sanity and the love of his Ship...... Euuuh.... Rather for the sake of the universe, these two fools had to end up as a couple before the end of this mission.

Robin looked at the hero of Paris tied up at his feet.

A smirk took place on his face.

_And it began with the elimination of the pests._


End file.
